darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chippie21
Welcome Hi, welcome to Darkorbit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nostromo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snorlax51 (Talk) 21:28, February 5, 2010 Pages to think About deleting lvl What lvl r u? 8 you? 12 when can u be on darkorbit? Anytime I really want to but I mostly just go on to sell some Promerium. do u have a gsc? if u dont, can u plz make one? lots of vru ppl r on it and i think its easier to communitcate with instead of posting things again and again like this What exactly is a GSC and/or where do i make one? just goto getGSC.com ...whoever u r chippie...if u make one....add me...its livefreeordiehard...its my old user account name ^^ Deletion of Account Hey there, I was just wondering how I could delete my account here on Wikia? Any help would do, thanks. I don't know yet but i will ask around and find out Chippie21 19:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks. Before you disable your account i'm just informing you that your accoynt can be used on nearly every other wiki there is Please follow this link and it tells you how to disable your account: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Close_my_account ,thank you for your commitment to this wiki someone has messed with the pages again Could u undo their changes i fixed minor chhanges but help would be appriciated. Nostromono The official description of the nostromono on the nostromono page,where did you get it from? because if it's not really from an official DO source...then i want to change it right away! i'm an experienced DO player and i've been a nostro for a long time,i can pop golis and anything up to boss sib,boss little sib,lk Hello there. My name (nick) is Dragon so I was wondering if you want to be friends. I know alot of DarkOrbit because I am playing this game over 2 years. So nice to meet you. do bible about the DO bible (which you edited part of recently) if you could get rid of the forum box and make it consistant with the wiki formatting or link it to a wiki page that already exists (something i started to work on (see the different colored lasers article)) it would be great please help me with this project also i have enabled a chat at so that if we need to talk about anything we are free to at any given time Chaos henge8 18:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Response to "do bible" hang on, i'll see what i can do go ahead and click that link so i can chat with you Chaos henge8 18:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I was closing something out head back to the chat im there now have something about the way your fixing it Chaos henge8 19:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Fair warning Leave a comment on my blog and at chat if you wish to keep your rank. The community wishes to remove you as you are inactive.